thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vangelus Reviews
Vangelus Reviews by Vangelus is not just a mere toy review show. No no. Before each review, he creates an elaborate story of the toy as the camera pans over its features. Using special effects, it's almost as if he's playing with them. When he is done, Vangelus gets to the review proper. Helping him along are the not so helpful subtitles which tend to get in the way of the review. Episodes *ROTF Optimus Prime (October 7th, 2010) *Skeletor (November 6th, 2010) *SH Figuarts Kamen Rider Black/RX (November 13th, 2010) *Fansproject Bruticus (November 20th, 2010) *Hot Toys Batman Begins (November 27th, 2010) *The Dragonzord (December 4th, 2010) *Transformers G1 Omega Spreem (January 5th, 2011) *Kamen Rider Skull & Joker (January 12th, 2011) *Mega Man (Kotobukiya) (January 19th, 2011) *GI Joe Specialist Trakker (January 26th, 2011) *TRON Legacy Clu (February 2nd, 2011) *MGS Snake (Play Arts Kai) (February 16th, 2011) *Hot Toys Joker (March 2nd, 2011) *Gurren Lagann Revoltech (March 16th, 2011) *War for Cybertron - Optimus and Megatron (March 23rd, 2011) *SOC GX-49 Mazinger Z (April 9th, 2011) *Revoltech Alien Xenomorph (April 13th, 2011) *Neo Getter 1 & Getter Dragon (April 20th, 2011) *Three Faces of Thor (April 27th, 2011) *SHF ShinkenRed & ShinkenGold (May 4th, 2011) *RTS Legends Optimus & Megatron (May 11th, 2011) *3A World War Robot Portable (May 25th, 2011) *Transformers Prime Starscream (August 16th, 2011) *Dexter (November 15th, 2011) *Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (February 20th, 2012) *G1 Megatron YT Repost (March 12th, 2012) *SHF Dopants: Kamen Rider W (March 26th, 2012) *G1 Overlord YT Repost (April 2nd, 2012) *RD Shen Hu YT Repost (April 9th, 2012) *Transformers Drift YT Repost (April 23rd, 2012) *Iron Man Mark VI (Revoltech) (July 9th, 2012) *Wheeljack (Transformers Prime) (July 16th, 2012) *Iron Man Mark IV (Revoltech) (July 23rd, 2012) *Alien Warrior (Revoltech) (December 7th, 2012) *G1 Huffer (iGear's Rager) (December 21st, 2012) *TFcon Shafter (iGear) (December 22nd, 2012) *The Megazord! (Super Robot Chogokin) (January 31st, 2013) *Gamera 1967 (Revoltech Sci-fi) (February 13th, 2013) *Knock Out (Transformers Prime) (February 20th, 2013) *Kamen Rider Faiz (SIC KT) (February 27th, 2013) *Batman Arkham Asylum (Play Arts Kai) (March 6th, 2013) *The Joker Arkham Asylum (Play Arts Kai) (March 13th, 2013) *Ratchet (Transformers Prime) (March 20th, 2013) *Red Hawk (SH Figuarts) (March 27th, 2013) *C-3PO 12" Perfect Model (April 27th, 2013) *Hunter Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) (May 1st, 2013) *Bouken Red (SH Figuarts) (August 9th, 2013) *Pacific Rim Gipsy Danger (NECA Toys) (September 21st, 2013) *Pacific Rim Crimson Typhoon (NECA Toys) (September 28th, 2013) *Pacific Rim Knifehead (NECA Toys) (October 2nd, 2013) *Tommy the Green Ranger (SH Figuarts) (October 5th, 2013) *Armored Red Power Ranger (SH Figuarts) (October 9th, 2013) *Deka Red (SH Figuarts) (November 28th, 2013) *BMOG Ursenal & Mantax Printed Prototypes (December 2nd, 2013) *Sailor Moon (SH Figuarts) (February 7th, 2014) *Beast Hunters Shockwave (Transformers Prime) (February 14th, 2014) *The White Ranger (SH Figuarts) (February 21st, 2014) *Sailor Mercury (SH Figuarts) (February 28th, 2014) *Volfogg (Super Robot Chogokin) (March 7th, 2014) *Ultra Magnus and Ulma (Transformers Prime) (March 9th, 2014) *Cobra Commander (Ultimate) (March 14th, 2014) *Kamen Rider Gaim (Arms Change 01) (March 21st, 2014) *Grimlock - Transformers: Age of Extinction (May 1st, 2014) *Scorn - Transformers: Age of Extinction (May 3rd, 2014) *Slug - Transformers: Age of Extinction (May 5th, 2014) *Crosshairs - Transformers: Age of Extinction (May 9th, 2014) *High-Octane Bumblebee - Transformers: Age of Extinction (May 12th, 2014) *Optimus Prime Evasion Mode - Transformers: Age of Extinction (May 16th, 2014) *LEGO Movie Minifigures (Round 1) (May 19th, 2014) *LEGO Movie Minifigures (Round 2) (May 23rd, 2014) *Jason the Red Ranger (SH Figuarts) (May 26th, 2014) *Hyoryu & Enryu (Super Robot Chogokin) (May 30th, 2014) *Krillin the illin' Klilyn (SH Figuarts) (June 2nd, 2014) *OMFG! Series 01 (June 9th, 2014) *LEGO Movie Minifigures (Round 3) (June 13th, 2014) *Orion Pax (Transformers Generations) (June 16th, 2014) *LEGO Movie Minifigures (Round 4 Finale) (June 20th, 2014) *Godzilla 2014 (NECA) (June 23rd, 2014) *Kimberly the Pink Ranger (SH Figuarts) (July 1st, 2014) *Batman Arkham City Ver. (DC Comics Multiverse) (July 24th, 2014) *Cyberbots Blodia (Sentinel Riobot) (July 28th, 2014) *Mr. Freeze Arkham City Ver. (DC Comics Multiverse) (August 4th, 2014) *Red Wind Ranger (August 11th, 2014) *Autobot Skids (Transformers Generations) (August 18th, 2014) *Masterpiece Shafter (TFcon 2014) (September 17th, 2014) *Azrael Arkham City Ver. (September 20th, 2014) *Legacy Lord Zedd (September 22nd, 2014) *Karmen Rider Wizard Infinity Style (September 29th, 2014) *Predanaut Fang (Mecha Zone) (October 6th, 2014) *Trans4mers Leader Optimus Prime (October 13th, 2014) *Riobot Detonator Orgun (October 20th, 2014) *Kyoryu Red (SH Figuarts) (November 23rd, 2014) *Armada Starscream (Transformers Generations) (December 7th, 2014) *Megatron (Transformers Generations) (January 11th, 2015) *Riobot Blodia Riot (January 16th, 2015) *Greg Capullo Batman (DC Designer Series) (January 19th, 2015) *Tobot Adventure Z (January 23rd, 2015) *Brainstorm (Transformers Generations) (January 26th, 2015) *Mecha Zone Mechanaut V2 Soldier (January 30th, 2015) *Waspinator (Transformers Generations) (February 1st, 2015) Links *Vangelus's Youtube *Vangelus Reviews on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Shows Category:Inked Reality